


The Price of a Friend

by XoxStarsxoX



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mommy Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoxStarsxoX/pseuds/XoxStarsxoX
Summary: if there was a world where Dream was emotionally abused by his mother and was slowly falling in love it would be this world. Dream simply didn't know it yet. George hadn't known either until one faithful night that changed the course of their lives.Cheezy right.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 3





	The Price of a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Warning you now there will be a lot of grammatical errors and this chapter kinda references suicide so sorry in advance.

George's Pov:

Nothing was out of the ordinary for me today. The weirdest thing that had happened was a tweet from Quackity. I made a quick meal before I started streaming. It's been about four months since I moved to Flordia to be closer to Dream and Sapnap. None of the fans knew about this for good reason mostly. It was nice to stay with Dream for a while after moving. Back to today though. I hadn't made plans with anyone so I thought I would just stream on the smp trying to get collect materials for better gear. once the stream started and I said all of my hellos I began to strip mine. That's when Dream got on.

* * *

> _Hey, Dream what's up?_
> 
> **Nothing much. Are you streaming?**
> 
> _Yeah, I am._
> 
> **Alright, how long you think you're going to be streaming for?**
> 
> _Maybe another hour. not sure though so we'll see how things turn out._
> 
> **Alright**.

* * *

Of course, there was witty banter and mock-flirting all the usual. From all of the time that I've spent with Dream I can tell when he's upset and when he's acting up to get attention. Today he seemed.....unnerved? I guess that's it. He didn't seem like his happy-go-lucky self today which kinda worried me not going to lie. Of course, I wasn't going to mention it on stream since that would probably make an awkward conversation. About 45 minutes later Dream got a call and he went silent. Not like he muted his mike I could still hear the phone ringing but I couldn't hear Dream. The phone stopped ringing and Dream went back to talking normally. As if he just wanted to move on from that moment and not bring attention to the call.

Another ten minutes passed and Dream's phone rang again. This time Dream answered it. He made sure to mute his mike though. I continued with the stream and eventually went back to the surface to look for Dream's avatar to see if he was still AFK or not. He was. At this point, Dream had been AFK for about 45 minutes and I was somewhat worried. Not that I would say that on stream. When Dream did unmute his mike I could tell he had been crying. From what I saw in the chat no one could tell. Hey George I think I'm going to go to bed it's getting kind of late here. I knew he was lying because I was in the same time zone. Well not really lying since it was nine pm but by his standards, it wasn't that late. Okay, I'll talk to you later. With that Dream left the VC and the server.

I continued with the stream trying my best not to show the worry on my face because of the face cam. It was about 9:30 when I heard a knock at my door. when I open the door I see Dream. I ask him why he was here but the only response I got was him asking for a hug. I obliged and hugged him. He hugged back and I could feel he was shaking. I pulled away.

* * *

> _Dream, why are you here? and why are you shaking?_

* * *

I tried my bust to not show how worried I was but it obviously wasn't working.

* * *

> **Can I stay here for a bit? You can still stream I just needed to get out of my apartment for a while.**
> 
> _Yeah, I suppose just call me if you nee_ _d anything. And by call me I mean call my phone; don't just call me from here it would make people think wrong thoughts._
> 
> **okay, now get back to your stream.**

* * *

I went back to my stream and I made up a dumb excuse for who was at the door. So now there was a random pizza guy at my house trying to convince me I bought a pizza. I did say dumb right. After about 20 more minutes I decided to end the stream since it was going on for a little longer than three hours.

I went back into the living room to see Dream looking at his phone on the verge of tears. I rush over to him to see that his mom was calling. I didn't understand why he would start crying because his mom was calling but I don't plan on asking him any time soon. I simply took the phone out of his hands, put it onto the coffee table, and hugged him. He immediately hugged back.

After 20 minutes Dream seemed to have calmed down completely. I didn't want to send him back into one of those fits so I put his phone on silent and asked him if he wanted to stay here for the night since it was getting late. He agreed and said he said he would sleep on the couch so he wouldn't bother me. I tried to change his mind but soon decided it wasn't worth it and gave him a few pillows and blankets.

I went into my room and got ready for bed. I couldn't shake this feeling of dread though. something was going on between Dream and his mom. I had never heard anything about this before, so how am I supposed to help? The only person who might know about this was Sapnap. So I called him.

* * *

> Hey George, what's up?
> 
> _Hey, I uh...I have a question about Dream._
> 
> Why don't you ask him yourself then?
> 
> _Well, I don't want to send him into one of the fits he just had..._

* * *

Sapnap seemed to become anxious after mentioning Dream's fits.

* * *

> What happened?
> 
> _I was streaming and Dream got a phone call-_
> 
> Did he answer it!?

* * *

What was I missing here? why were the phone calls so important. I get that Dream started crying but why does sapnap sound like he's about to kill someone?

* * *

> _Not the first time_
> 
> She called more than once?!
> 
> _yeah, at least three times actually. and who is she?_
> 
> God Damn it. Is he still awake?
> 
> _No, I don't think so._
> 
> .....Call me when he wakes up.
> 
> _Wait, what's going on? What don't I know?_
> 
> Let's just say Dream and his mom don't have the best relationship. 

* * *

And with that, the call ended. 

* * *

Dream's Pov:

Of course. Of course, Of course. Of course, his mom{If you can even call her that} had to go out drinking leaving dad worried sick. I knew that it was my dad's option to call me. That was hours ago now though. But I can still be at least a little mad. Right? Nevermind that's not the point to dwell on. The real thing that was messing with my emotions is that mom not only had the nerve to go out drinking on a Thursday at 8 pm but she also didn't bother to bring her phone with her.

Of course, she called me as soon as she got home though. Slurring all of her words but still saying "You're a worthless piece of Shit that should have died a long time ago and don't bother becoming a YouTuber because you'll never be good enough." I wish those words didn't hurt as much as they did. I hung up after that but I still had to stop crying before I could unmute my mike. Of course, I had low self-esteem. How could I not at this point? Hearing all of what she had to say constantly makes you start to believe it even if others will tell you differently.

The only thing I could at this point was to tell George and his stream that I was going to bed even if they didn't believe it. After that, all I could do was cry and listen to all of her words on repeat. I just...I just need to get out of here for a bit.

* * *

> **Can I stay here for a bit? You can still stream I just needed to get out of my apartment for a while.**
> 
> _Yeah, I suppose just call me if you nee_ _d anything. And by call me I mean call my phone; don't just call me from here it would make people think wrong thoughts._
> 
> **okay, now get back to your stream.**

* * *

It's not like I could go to Sapnsp's just because of a call. I don't even think I could pick my phone up right now in fear of a call. But there was no way I was going to sit there in silence for who knows how long until George ended his stream. But of course, she had to call again and again and again and again. 

* * *

> **please just stop.**

* * *

Of course, George would happen to come back at that moment. He was worried, which is different I guess. Compared to my mom at least. He asked if I wanted to stay and if I'm being honest there is nothing more that I want to do than just stay in his arms. All good things must come to an end though. I tried to sleep I really did it's just sleep is hard to come by when all you can think of is how everything she said was right. I'm not good enough to be a YouTuber... I'm not good enough to be loved... I should have died however long ago... I should just give up...I picked up my phone and did the only thing I could do.

Call Sapnap.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I'll update as soon as possible.


End file.
